


To Have And To Hold

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: "Alexander knew very well just how lucky he was.The ring on his finger had gotten him farther than he could had dreamed as a child. An omega was only to get an education if their alpha wanted it to be so. The questions about the lack of bite mark followed him everywhere, but it was easy enough to brush off with the explanation of his alpha wanting him educated before their bonding. An educated omega could better raise educated alpha sons, after all.The ruse couldn’t last forever."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walkerbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/gifts).



Alexander knew very well just how lucky he was.

The ring on his finger had gotten him farther than he could had dreamed as a child. An omega was only to get an education if their alpha wanted it to be so. The questions about the lack of bite mark followed him everywhere, but it was easy enough to brush off with the explanation of his alpha wanting him educated before their bonding. An educated omega could better raise educated alpha sons, after all.

The ruse couldn’t last forever.

Edward Stevens was an alpha who had agreed to do Alexander a favor, but Edward Stevens had found an omega, and Alexander could no longer carry the Stevens name around him like a shield as he forged his path.

He worked the ring - a simple silver band - off his finger and handed it to Neddy. “I have not the words to express how much it means to me you allowed me this as long as you did.”

Neddy smiled and folded his fingers over the ring. “Alex you know as well as I do that I would continue this if I could.”

“But you can!” Alexander bit his tongue after the words left his mouth. “I mean, legally, there’s nothing preventing you from taking two omegas. Or pretending to, in our case. We don’t have to bond. You know as well as I do why we shouldn’t bond, but an engagement is harmless.”

Neddy shook his head. “That’s not entirely true. Not only is Hester not fond of the idea, but this long of an engagement has already raised enough questions, Alex. This way it makes it appear as if I was stringing you along, keeping you to myself until I stumble upon someone more suited. You can still have a future this way.”

Alexander ran into Edward’s open arms, breathing in the familiar scent. “I know. I know. Thank you for doing this.”

“You’re more than welcome.” Neddy pulled away, arms resting on Alexander’s shoulders. “Now, I know you’ve been hearing those whispers of war. You’ve always wished for one--” Alexander opened his mouth and Edward’s hand moved in front of Alex’s face, “now you’re gonna get one, go fight in it.”

Alexander nodded.

They parted ways with one last hug.

Alexander wasn’t supposed to fight and be found among the ranks of the alphas and betas. He was supposed to be in the kitchens or with the women and other omegas helping around the camp.

He had never had the talent for fading into the background when not being toted around as a trophy like a good omega. People saw his arrogance, passion, and anger and accepted him as a small beta.

The filth that came with being a soldier and the shared quarters disguised his scent.

It was luck, more than anything, that let him maintain the illusion. None of the men believed an omega could do what they did - what Alexander did - so the possibility never crossed their minds.

Alexander knew better than to push his luck. His skills did not go unnoticed, and more than one man had invited him to be a part of their staff. There was the part of him that thirsted for glory that he hid behind, used his desire to be in combat as an excuse.

If he found himself working under some General as a sort of secretary, his intelligence would be used to its best advantage, but his place would be at risk. Secretarial work meant better quarters, near the Generals. Better quarters meant warmth and comfort and a more familial bond between aides.

He kept himself uncomfortable - a little hungry, a little cold - to hold back his heats.

Alexander had no intention of finding himself as anybody’s aide, but George Washington was a stubborn man.

He had encountered and been in close quarters with many alphas over his lifetime, but the General was the first that made Alexander want to be a proper, meek omega - the kind that would bend over and show their neck at the first hint of desire from an alpha.

It was only a matter of time until he agreed to work under Washington.

Around him men would remark about how much of a compliment it was that the General kept meeting with him, trying to persuade him. Further away, insults would be whispered saying he was ungrateful - some bastard beta not accepting attention from his betters.

Alexander had already refused the General’s invitation - not yet a command - twice. This was going to be the third, and what he expected to be the last.

He was let into Washington’s tent and found the General standing in front of instead of seated behind the desk. Alexander had never believed in the alpha auras and such the omegas always tittered about on the island, but standing alone less than two feet away from Washington made him wonder for the first time if there was some truth to it.

He took in a sharp breath through his nose, forcing himself not to react to the scent. “Your Excellency, you asked to see me.”

Washington took a half step forward. “Hamilton. You know exactly why you’re here.”

“I do, sir.”

Another half step forward. “You’re going to say no, if I ask you. I’m tempted to force you.”

He swallowed.

“An order from your Commander cannot be ignored. But I have resisted temptation many times before, and I can do so again. No, instead of an order, I have a question.”

Alexander clasped his hands behind his back, squeezing his own wrists as tight as he could in order to focus on something. “And what is your question, sir?”

There was less than a foot between them now.

“Why do you keep refusing? I’ve heard you’re thirsty for glory, you’ve told me you want to stay with your men and keep your command. I’ve also heard people say you’re a bastard who hasn’t learned his place.” The General started to circle him. “What’s the truth? What’s the real reason? You’re hiding something beneath that, I can tell.”

Washington stopped, and Alexander could feel the man standing behind his back. He tensed, looking straight ahead. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

“Yes, you do.” The General’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I have a couple of ideas. Guesses, of course.”

A pit grew in his stomach. “And what are your ideas, sir?”

He heard Washington inhale. The General stepped even closer. “Omega.”

Alexander remained silent.

“You’re an omega. You’ve somehow managed to get here, and you’re afraid that working in constant close quarters with even a slightly higher standard of cleanliness would reveal this tiny fact.”

His jaw was clenched, and Alexander wasn’t even sure he was breathing.

“So?”

He exhaled. “And if it were true, sir?”

“We could figure out an arrangement. You might be trying to prove something, but as the weather gets more harsh and unwelcoming, there’s no guarantee you’ll make it. Betas don’t nest, Hamilton, and that is what your instincts will push you to do. On my staff, with me, it would be simpler to figure something out, don’t you think?”

Alexander knew the General was right. “And if this were true, how would the heats be handled, sir?”

Washington’s scent shifted - confusion, pleasure, surprise - Alexander didn’t know. Washington started to circle around him once more. “That would be up to the omega. Arrangements could be made with a trusted alpha, perhaps.”

He chuckled. “And when the omega became pregnant? An unbound omega tossed out of an army camp with a baby on the way wouldn’t last very long, sir.”

“Isolation is an option.”

“Isolation in a camp full of alphas would likely be unsuccessful, sir.”

“And what do you suggest?”

The General’s eyes bore right through him, searching for the answer. He swallowed. “Either keep the omega in conditions where the heats would not come on - uncomfortable enough to tell the omega’s body it’s not time to be bred - or bond the omega to an alpha or beta. Preferably a beta. The heats will be handled and pregnancy would not be a concern.”

Washington smiled. “And if those things could be procured?”

“The omega would probably be willing to think about the situation, sir. The first would be ideal, since bonding with a stranger is far from what most dream of.”

Washington stepped even closer, mere inches separating them. “Is that why you refuse to work on my staff, Hamilton? You fear your body would grow too comfortable?”

Looking up at Washington, Alexander had to fight every instinct to whine and bare his neck. “I never said I was an omega, sir.”

Washington dipped his head down, close enough to scent him. “You never said you weren’t.”

He bit at his lip, and tried to focus on anything but the General’s scent surrounding him. He could feel his cock filling against his thigh, and he did his best to will it away. “If I refuse, again, for a final time, what would happen?”

“Nothing. We’d both continue on as we are.”

“What do you want, sir?”

The General lifted his head head and turned around, stepping away, hand on the desk. “You have a mind for strategy, Hamilton. I’ve heard many things about you that make you favorable to have on a staff. You’re intelligent, gifted with a pen, and you know french. As General, I want you as an aide-de-camp.”

Washington turned back around and looked at him. “As a man, an alpha, I find myself longing for company in these troubled times as most men do. My wife is a beta. I am free to take an omega of my choosing. If you worked as my aide, I could protect you and keep you close. I could confide in you. I’d have you as more than a bedwarmer. After the war, you could live a life of comfort and luxury as the Commander’s omega. I suspect I’m infertile, so your concerns over a pregnancy would be taken care of.”

To admit to be infertile was an awful thing, for an alpha. Alexander took the General in, looking him up and down. “Do you want an omega to fuck when you’re cold and lonely or do you want a mate to have and to hold?”

“I thought that was obvious.” Washington came into his space again. “I’ve watched you from afar for some time, Hamilton. I would like to keep you for as long as I can, as my omega, a mate.”

He couldn’t hold back the whine, and the General’s hand went to the side of his face. “What do you say, Alexander?”

He turned his head to press a kiss to Washington’s palm, smiling when he saw Washington gasp at the gentle touch. “I could do with much worse alphas than you, sir.”

“George.”

“Hmm?”

“If you’re going to mine, call me George, at least when we’re alone” the General whispered.

“George,” he pressed another kiss to George’s hand, “how do you suggest we move from here?”

George said not a word but leaned down to capture his lips. His arms wrapped around the General’s shoulders, stepping on his toes and leaning into George’s warmth.

He knew it was the hormones, knew that it was his body responding to an alpha’s touch, the promise of a bond inciting certain reactions, but Alexander couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment. It was an arrangement, at this point. The General wanted Alexander on his staff and, just like every other alpha, he longed for an omega.

George’s other hand went around to the small of his back, pulling him in tight. He could feel the alpha's hard cock pressing against his hip and he pushed into it, gasped into George's mouth when he felt slick gather at his entrance.

They separated for air, and George smiled down at him. “I have many ideas how we should move from here, and you are wearing entirely too many clothes for most of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
